Onye the wanderer
by Bucketink
Summary: After a 13 year old boys parents leave him, and his only home burns down leaving him to have to create an entirely new life involving a world he never knew existed. What will he go through to find out what happens to his life beyond that point?; Pokemon HeartGold oc (PS this tends to switch between first and third person alot but it almost always is focused on Onye)


My name is Onye

I reside in the johto region.

People have stayed many things about being a trainer

It's hard, it's tough, it's something no kid should be able to do when their ten, but I have something different to say.

I've heard many story's from many other people. But they all go about the same

They get their started when they turn ten and go off on a grand journey…

But, my story, is a little bit qdifferent.

Now, being a trainer, it's like nothing anyone say they have truly experienced. However, the only thing I can say, if you plan on listening to my story, is… remember everything, all the people you meet, the battles you lose and the Pokemon you befriend. These things are not only what make great trainers, but what made me great. So, read with care, as I tell you my story.

I've lived alone for the past few years of my life, and I never knew why my parents never returned from their trip out to town. It's been peaceful and I like that I don't have to do chores or deal with their problems for a change, but…

I can't help but feel alone sometimes. Ive sat in my bed reading and listening to the I radio in clothes that once had pure and light colors of the day, but have faded their true colors and been thrown away one by one. As I waste away letting myself go mad in this fence and secluded forest home. With only one thing keeping me sane. Visits from the creatures that live in the forest. They are great company preforming tricks playing games, some even bring gifts like bottles and weird ball things. One of the blue spiky ones did a cool trick where it touched the ball and went inside, but it's been a few days and it still hasnt came out, so i left the ball on my backpack. I have yet to find out what kind of creatures they are. I'm only 13, but feeding them and caring for their injuries isn't that hard, I do get confused when I see burn marks or frozen limbs, but I act like us no big deal. This small blue one frequently visits me but only at night, so sleep is something I usually don't get.

A few days ago, I was taking a walk when I saw a large, purple patterned egg. It was all alone and I had seen the creature eating eggs before, so I grabbed it and brought it home. I don't know what to do with it so I've left it in my backpack near the front door. Because I've lived on my own for the past few years and have lived off of canned foods and the delicious Berries the creatures give me, I plan on going to town and plan getting some food, and meeting people. I haven't left my house or yard for a while, but I can't wait to leave.

I put on my blue and yellow t shirt, a grey sweater, grey shorts and boots and sit next to my radio and wait for the news to come on so I hear about the weather but I hear something else…

Reporting from goldenrod city radio tower

Forest fire

I repeat

Forest fire

If you live near ilex forest, evacuate the area immediately

Immediately!

The radio cut off

I don'realremeber wiandisregared ymor but ebr

i laued to myself and start to rest in my bed. About 10 minutes later i start smelling smoke and hear banging on my window. Then I hear a loud crash and the small blue creature runs and hops onto me shivering in fear and covered in tears. It seemed like it was telling be something but we spoke two different languages.

Creature:

Please*sniffle* my family, my home

Are destroyed by the flames, please *sniffle* get me out of the forest!!; I DON'T WANT TO DIE*Bursts into tears*

I get up and rush outside to check on the creatures, and all I see is a bright red glow, all around me!

I dash back into my house and with the creature in my arms a bag, some canned food, and an the egg. I carefully but quickly ran outside and out of the forest. The thing in my arms was steering me, helping me escape the roaring flames following us, but seemed like it wanted to to go back. We both new that wasn't possible. I ran faster and faster, trees burning; falling above me and the smoke and ash were filling my lungs, tears running down my face as my clothes were singed and skin burnt, the flames had already ripped my sweater from my body. I held my breath and watched as many of the creatures were trying to fght off the fire, but were crushed right in front of me...

I ran until I couldn't feel my legs and fainted on the ground just as we escaped the forest...

I slowly awoke up in a hospital, with my backpack next to my bed and the blue creature sleeping on a chair next to me.

I saw a figure walk close to me, and greet me with a light smile. Hello, i'm an assistant to a prof. Elm. She looked at my injuries and asked and asked how I felt.

I'm fine, I lied

But she could tell, I had so many burns on my body that I could barely move.

Next question, who are you?

Mah names Onye, I lived in the forest-

Nobody lives there. They replied as if I was lying. I'm telling the truth, my parents built a house out there, but I guess it's burned down now..

where am i?

I'll tell you after you answer my questions.

Okay, are you a pokemon trainer?

What? What is a pokemon trainer?!

Wait what the heck's a pokemon?!?

They looked at me confused.

What do you mean" what the heck's a pokemon"? They literally live everywhere, even that little guy you were carrying before you passed out is one. She was scoffing at my lack of knowledge…

I asked if they had any books about them, and she gave me two books.

One about Pokemon in the wild

And one about training them

The person left saying that she would try and find some information about me. I kept reading and started to understand the basics of those Pokemon things.

while she sat at the computer in the corner trying to find information on me I layed back and slowely read each and every page of the first book which did help me understand a lot.

First of all, these pokemon creatures are all special, and have their own amazing powers, And that trainers have been using those powers to aid their own lifestyles. I thought this was pretty interesting!

After a few days of practicing walking as my let's could barely move, and hanging out with the small pokemon that saved me in the forest, the person came back , and asked me two more questions.

Do you know where your parents are?

Sorry, but no… the left a while back, and I never saw them again…

They looked disappointed, and scribbled something down on a sheet then asked me if I wanted to become a trainer.

I was taken aback by their request, after all I did just find out about this whole thing…

But, not wanting to miss an opportunity like this i said yes.

They grabbed my bag and help me and the pokemon I helped get to a Pokemon center.

I sat down at a table,

Then a young but tall man greeted me.

Ah, there he is, nice to meet you Onye, my assistant has told me about you. So you have known nothing about pokemon hunting a few days ago?

Yup, but it turns out pokemon would bring did to my house when I fed and sealed their wounds . I've been helping pokemon all these years and didn't even know it! I said with a loud laughter, my sides aching as I did so.

Well kid, since you are new, I have an opportunity for you, you see, a few years ago to kids had helped me fill the Pokedex with Information about pokemon. But some of the entries are outdated and need to be changed, and since you just happened to be hanging around pokemon all these years, you might like it.

I agreed to wanting to help with his research, and handed me a book with a Pokedex, he wanted me to write down my edits into the book. I tested out the Dex on my forest buddy.

Oddish

The weed pokèmon

Grass/poison type

Awakened by moonlight, it roams actively at night. In the day it stays quietly underground.

Wow, this thing is amazing! I excitedly exclaimed.

His assistant came back into the room and told elm something.

Oh, I'm sorry to have to say this but, we don't have any starter pokemon to give you, we accidentally left them at the lab.

And at that exact moment an idea popped into my head. I kneeled down, even though my knees still hurt from the burns and asked Oddish if it wanted to be my starter pokemon. It was confused at first, but looked as if it was thinking about it.

oddish:

Should I go with this kid?; I guess I should, and who knows what they'll do to me if I don't go with him. it's not like I can go back home… I-l guess I will!

Oddish od od

So you will?

Yes yes I'll be your partner!

Oddish odd

How about you nickname her-

Blossom! I stupidly blurted out, but Oddish liked it. So we kept it.

Elm had started putting things in my bag but was shocked to see what was inside.

Hey kid, where you get this EGG?

Oh, a pokemon in the forest gave it to me.

We'll take good care of it. If you're lucky it could hatch into a strong pokemon.

He gave a an incubator and put the rest of the stuff i needed inside of my bag. He handed me two more things. Red balls?

You use these to catch pokemon…

But I only have two.

He showed me how to use it, and I told Oddish to get ready.

I hucked the first pokeball at her and missed, breaking it on the wall embarrassingly. I tried again successfully catching blossom on my first try. Elm told me a few things before I left though.

Okay so listen closely, your wounds are still healing so please don't strain your body too much.keep reading those books we gave you if your confused. Also be careful as you travel, because I of the fire many I Pokemon have left the forest, and are wandering around near paths and towns. After he was done talking I started to walk out of the plain glass door, the warm sun already beaming on my face with a cloudless sky and the cold crisp air joining it.i remembered blossoms Pokedex entry and left her in the ball, and left the pokecenter into the field to train each other.


End file.
